Angel
by Tomoyo-tenshi
Summary: TxT She was alone, he was not himself. He promised he would never leave her alone when he realized she needed him... or was it him who needed to be saved? Based on a true story...mine. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Alone

A/N: heeeellllooo people! Well this my new story called Angel. I think Tomoyo and Touya make such a cute couple that's why I dedicated this fanfic to them. I hope you like it. Oh and by the way, just like an extra data, this is based on a true life story…mine. Enjoy.

Chapter 1 Alone

3 o'clock, Friday

"I'm home!"

Tomoyo heard nothing more than her own voice echoed by her huge mansion, as always nobody was there to even notice she had come back from school. He mother was in another of her meetings in whatever city and all her servants had many things to do. She climbed the stairs up to her room and left her bag on the bed and sat down. The same emptiness she had felt for some time now was more and more present each day. She was fifteen and felt like a 60 year old woman. She had no joy and no desire to do anything ever. Her best friend and only company had gone to China to study with Shaoran, Sakura had invited her of course but Tomoyo's mother wouldn't let her go, she claimed she was too young, just a kid, and that she wouldn't resist a year without her beloved daughter, that same year Sonomi hadn't been more absent.

A knock was heard at the door…

"Yes?"

"Miss, a girl is downstairs asking for you." Said one of the maids.

"Who is it?"

"She didn't say miss, but she has a strange accent."

"I'll be down in a second."

Since Sakura was out of town Tomoyo had started a sort of friendship with a German girl called Antje, she was blonde, very tall, very good looking and very popular between older guys. She was also a bit wild but really nice to Tomoyo.

"Oh hallo! Are you ready for tonight?" she said smiling.

"Tonight?" asked Tomoyo not understanding.

"Oh do not tell me you forgot." She said with a hand on her hip. Tomoyo shook her head not getting the idea. "Tonight is the party Ryu invited me to."

"Oh that…"

Ryu was a 22 year old senior who Antje had been dating for a week now. He was nice but drank too much and his parties always ended up being a mess.

"I'll pick you up at nine sharp ok?"

"I… don't think I will be able to go. My mother is out of town and…"

"Tomoyo! You have escaped from here more than twice to go to the mall with me. How could this be different?"

She did have a point there but the real thing is that Tomoyo was scared of going out late and with that guy…

"I don't drink." Said Tomoyo.

"Silly, you don't have to… come on!! It'll be fun. I promise!" Said Antje smiling at her. "You just turn your light off, climb down the balcony and run outside as always!"

Why not? It seemed like a good idea, an exciting idea. Why not escape one night and have some grown up fun? What could go wrong?

Music could be heard five blocks from where the party was. Tomoyo could see people inside dancing and drinking, having fun. She was a little bit scared but something made her want to get inside. Antje had lent a sexy black tight blouse and a pair of stretch jeans which made her look really good and older than she was. She didn't feel quite comfortable with her outfit but Antje insisted she couldn't look sexier.

"Come on precious…" said Ryu's friend Kenny who was also foreigner.

"I…"

Kenny took Tomoyo by the waist and the four of them entered the house. Every one was having a great time and the two guys were saluting people all over the house. When the two girls entered the house every body looked at them and started whistling and calling them.

"Hey babe…wanna dance?" Said a tall brunette guy taking Tomoyo's arm. She didn't know what to say she was too scared to react.

"She's with me Tanaka…" said Kenny standing before her.

"Whatever…" said the guy and left.

Kenny turned towards Tomoyo and handed her a glass.

"No thanks."

"You are such a kid…" said the guy drinking form the same glass.

A kid… she hated when people called her like that. A kid, that's the reason her mother hadn't let her go to Japan. That was the reason why she wasn't able to leave the house, or do anything by her own without being followed by escorts, no, this was enough she had to prove the world she was an adult now. Tomoyo took the glass from Kenny's hands and drained it completely.

"Wow wow there kid, this isn't milk." He said laughing.

The liquid tasted awful but still, if this was what she had to do to be taken seriously she had to do it one way or another.

"I want another one, and stop calling me a kid or I'll behave like one." She said handing the glass again to Kenny who just smirked at her and said "Your wish is my command, my princess."

Tomoyo was feeling a bit dizzy but she was decided to prove everyone she was an adult so she decided to forget about everything and just have fun so she started wandering around looking for her friend who, by the way, was no where to be seen. There were many drunken guys making out with drunken girls and Tomoyo was walking around, or trying to do so.

Touya had had a long night. His final essays were driving him mad and he couldn't continue.

"Hey Kinomoto! Let's go to the party. You will rot if you stay here." Said his roommate.

He was right, after all he needed a rest after working all morning and afternoon on that essay. It seemed like a good idea to get a bit distracted.

"All right then…"

"Hey Kinomoto…" said Jonah, his roommate, while they were walking. "Cheer up! Maybe you can find… what was her name?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The tall brunette you were dating like two weeks ago."

_Oh Her…_

"Kami…"

"Maybe she'll be there…" he stared at his watch for a moment. "Drunk already if my calculation is not mistaken…"

When they arrived there he wasn't really excited, watching a bunch of drunk people getting drunker… nice night. He started wandering around saluting people and just smiling at everyone until something or someone caught his eyes. A beautiful sight in the corner of the room, a girl, thin, white skin long raven hair, she didn't even look real he had to be dreaming. He started walking toward her as if he was hypnotized and just when he was about to reach her something alarmed him, he knew this girl, it was Tomoyo.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her making her turn around trying to keep her balance with a glass.

Tomoyo looked at him not realizing who he was, maybe she was too drunk to notice she was in trouble so she simply threw her arms to his neck and gave him a tender and quick kiss on his lips which made him freeze.

"Hi there…" she managed to say.

Touya took her hands away from his neck making her frown.

"What's wrong… withu…?" she asked angrily between hiccups.

"Me? What the hell are you doing here Tomoyo? It's almost three in the morning and…you are drunk!" he said taking the glass form her hand.

"Hey, gimme that back!" she made a silly attempt to catch the glass but only managed to fall into him, she started laughing. "Oops…I'm sorry." 

Touya shook his head.

"I'm taking you home, now." He tried to take her hand but she refused.

"Like hell you are! I'm having fun here ok? I'm leaving whenever I want…" she started walking away from him.

"Hey wait… really." She said to her looking in her eyes. "I need to take you home. You can't expect me to leave you here like this!"

"I don't expect you to do a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g… just leave." She said pointing a menacing finger at him and turning around.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo but if your mother finds out…"

She turned to him.

"GO ON! TELL HER! Tell her everything… that I'm drunk and that I'm in college, grown up, alcohol party… I'll tell you what, even tell her you saw me the other day while I was getting my belly pierced…" while she was saying that she lifted her blouse to show her belly button ring, every guy in the house started clapping and whistling at her.

"Hey Kinomoto! How do you get the babe to do that for you huh??"

"Yeah… tell us your technique…"

Laughing and shouting everywhere, Touya stared at everyone with a menacing look which made them all shut up. When he was about to leave with Tomoyo weather she wanted or not he lost sight of her.

"Damn it…." He started looking everywhere but there were just too many people.

"Hey Touya!" said a tall brunette pulling Touya's arm.

"Kami… hi…." She was his ex girlfriend, well if going out one week counts as a relationship.

"Why haven't you called me?" it was clear she was pretty drunk too.

"Listen Kami… I have to go, I'm looking for someone…"

"Really, who is she?" she asked with a hand in her hip.

"How do you know it's a she…"

"Because the only guy you would be looking for is not here anymore."

He knew she didn't mean it but the comment had hurt a lot. Yuki was gone forever, even if their bound was magical or whatever they had meant for him he did miss him a lot. It had been almost three years since Yue and Yuki had become one for the sake of their lives. He knew this had to happen, after all he takes care of his sister but it still was painful to know that his best friend ever was lost and was never to come back. For his disappearance not to be questioned he told everyone he was moving to America with his family, no one asked any more questions.

Touya looked at the girl and walked pass by her. He had more things to worry about in this moment than to stay weeping for his misfortune. 

"Call me ok?" she said waving a hand at him.

He went everywhere in the house but there was no signal of Tomoyo.

Kenny closed the door behind him after placing Tomoyo in the bed. They were in one of the upstairs room, Tomoyo hadn't noticed that.

"I feel so bad…" she said grabbing her head still lying on bed.

Kenny looked at her and started climbing up the bed until he was on top of her. He started to caress her arms and face and Tomoyo was too drunk to complain. Then she felt him kissing her, the natural response, she started kissing him back. It did feel good and he was absolutely cute. Everything was going well until his hands started to wonder beneath her blouse. A major alert sign was banging in Tomoyo's head.

"Wait…" she said trying to make him stop but he ignored her. "Stop it…"

He took her both hand and pinned them to the bed with his.

"Shh…You're going to like this…" he was too drunk also to stop right now. Tomoyo was struggling to free herself but the dizziness was too strong and felt she had no force at all. She started praying for a miracle.

_Oh my God…please… please someone…_

With a quick move he had unbuttoned her jeans and right when he was about make another move Touya entered the room. He saw Tomoyo crying and that guy in top of her, that was enough.

"Leave her alone you bastard!"

With all the force of his body he threw him off bed and punched him on the face.

"I swear you touch her again or even GLANCE at her and you are a DEAD MAN!"

Kenny was too drunk and surprised to react. Tomoyo buttoned her jeans and ran out of the room.

"Tomoyo wait!" Touya was running to get her, who knows where she could go in this moment. "Tomoyo stop it come on where are you going?"

She was trying to walk as fast as she could.

"Stop following me…"

"Tomoyo come on!"

"WHAT! I know what you are going to tell me…" she said between tears turning around. "That I'm a stupid kid who wanted to play adult and who almost got…" She started walking again.

"You made a mistake Tomoyo we all do, you are still young and…"

"STOP TRYING TO BE MY OLDER BROTHER ALL RIGHT?!" she said now turning around and walking towards him. "Stop…trying to pretend you care for me in a way ok? NO ONE cares about me. My mother leaves for weeks to get rid of me… I have no friends, my father is dead, I get to home every fucking day to hear the poor sound of my own echo bouncing in my house!!!…"

Touya couldn't believe it. What had happened to that sweet joyful girl who used to spend the whole day at his place playing with a camera and laughing with her sister. Her eyes were so empty, she was so lonely.

"Every body is the same… even Sakura left me here… every one leaves me here…So what makes you different?..."

She turned around but before she could start walking she felt she was pulled and before she could notice Touya caught her in a tight embrace.

"What the hell do you think you are doing! Let me go!"

She started struggling to free herself hitting Touya and calling him names but he wouldn't let go he just kept embracing her tightly until she gave up and both fell on their knees. Tomoyo couldn't stop crying in Touya's arms… she had so much pain inside.

"I want to go home…" she said still sobbing.

"I'm taking you home Tomoyo, don't worry."

They both stood up and Tomoyo felt Touya lifting her wedding style. For some reason all her anger and pain had suddenly disappeared and she found comfort in his strong arms, she felt safe and very tired and before she noticed she had dozed off. He had decided to take her to his father's place as he couldn't take her to his dormitory and her mansion was too far to walk. His father had left for a session of conferences out of town so there wouldn't be problem if he stayed there with Tomoyo. He climbed up the stairs and into his room to lay Tomoyo in his bed. She looked like an angel, he wandered how could anyone so beautiful could hold so much pain and anger inside her and that when he made a promise to himself, that he would never, under any circumstances, let her feel the same way she had felt that night. That he would be there for her taking care of her, he would never leave her alone.

A/N so ppl first chapter DONE!!!! Hahaha hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your opinion and even if you believe it or not that was me back on my teen years, that party ended up being a mess and I never say that guy again….Well R+R have a nice time!!!!


	2. Trouble

a/n HIII EVERYONE… second chapter… enjoy…

Chapter 2 Trouble

"_You are not alone…"_

Tomoyo opened her eyes as she heard the voice fading. She was totally clueless of what had happened to her or where she was. She tried to sit on the bed but a terrible headache made her stay in the same position. She started looking around to see where she was trying to remember something or someone…

**Flashback**

"Wait…" she said trying to make him stop but he ignored her. "Stop it…"

He took her both hand and pinned them to the bed with his.

"Shh…You're going to like this…" he was too drunk also to stop right now. Tomoyo was struggling to free herself but the dizziness was too strong and felt she had no force at all. She started praying for a miracle.

_Oh my God…please… please someone…_

**End of Flashback**

She felt a huge lump in her stomach… the last thing she remembered was being in a bedroom with Kenny on top of her. Panic had started to come to her as she could remember nothing after or before that. She quickly took the bed sheets off and checked herself, she was still fully dressed so that meant that for some reason she was still a virgin… or at least that's what she expected. She looked around the room and saw that she was, obviously, in a guy's room. She then saw a jacket and a pair of jeans in a chair and the panic came to her again. What had happened last night? She clearly drank too much and then… She heard someone coming, fear of who HE was, was the only thing in her heart.

Please, please.. not him not him.. not Kenny…

The door opened and Tomoyo sighed in relief as she saw Touya standing in the door.

"You?" Tomoyo's jaw dropped… had she?... no that was impossible, he wouldn't do that to her but then why was she in his room?

"Good morning Tomoyo…" he said smiling at her. "How are you feeling?... better?"

"What… I mean… how…" Tomoyo didn't know what to say. From every person in the world she had never expected to see Touya behind the door. She was dying to know what had happened but also too afraid to ask.

"I've made us some breakfast. Do want to come downstairs?" Touya was looking at her fearfull and confused face. She didn't move nor speak. "All right…"

Touya sat on the bed.

"Last night you were at Ryu's party remember?" she nodded. "Well, I decided to go and… well I saw you there. I came to say hi and you…"

_You kissed me…_

"…you were drinking… a lot." He was trying to omit some details about that night. Like the way he had felt when Tomoyo kissed him innocently when she saw him. Tomoyo was trying to remember but only a few flashbacks came to her mind. She sat on the bed beside him. "I told you I was taking you home and you refused then I lost sight of you…"

Ok.. she did remember that. She was trying to escape from him when Kenny found her.

"I started looking for you…"

_Like a mad man…_

"And I found you upstairs… with that Canadian guy whose name I don't remember…"

"I do remember that…" said Tomoyo looking at the floor.

"You were both there and you were telling him to let you go and he didn't so…"

_I felt something inside me that made me want kill him… I went to him, punched him as hard as I could and told him that if he ever touched you again I would…_

"so…" said Tomoyo taking Touya back from his thoughts.

"So…"

_I nearly killed him…_

"I told him to let you go and… we went out of the house…And you fell asleep while talking to me…"

_Liar…_

He indeed was lying but what was he supposed to tell her? He couldn't even explain to himself why he had felt the way he did and why he almost killed that guy. Well he was hurting Tomoyo, his sister's best friend but… is that it? Yes… maybe. His explanation had worked as Tomoyo asked no other questions. He didn't know if it was because she understood everything or because she was too confused to think. They both stayed silent for a moment until Tomoyo turned to look at him.

"I…am sorry…" she said in a small shy voice. "I don't know what got into me last night I…"

Touya took her hand.

"Are you hungry?"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded.

"Come..."

They both went out of his room and it was until then when Tomoyo realized where she was. That hallway was totally familiar to her; she was in Sakura's house. The fact is that she had never been into Touya's room which explains why she couldn't recognize it.

"Sit please…" said Touya while pouring hot water in a cup.

Tomoyo's mind was blank, she didn't know what to say or think but she was totally grateful that Touya was there last night to bring her home safe. Touya handed her a cup of tea and sat in front of her. She then started feeling a lump in her throat and couldn't help when silent tears started falling down her face, she left the cup on the table, covered her face and started sobbing.

"Tomoyo…" said Touya standing up and going to her. "What's wrong?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, stood up and suddenly embraced him tightly. He was a bit surprised by her reaction but just embraced her back and started caressing her long hair.

"Come on Tomoyo, everything is ok now." She nodded faintly. "I have to take you home now ok?" she took a step back while wiping her tears. "Let's go…"

He took his father's car keys and went outside. He was feeling a sort of fear and started feeling a little nervous. What was he supposed to tell Tomoyo's mother?

_You see…am…. I found Tomoyo drunk, in a party and well, she was too drunk to walk and… we slept on my father's house…not together of course…she stayed in my room…alone…by herself… I_

"Touya…" He turned towards her. "My house is three blocks in the opposite way."

She heard him curse under his breath while turning. She knew perfectly he was nervous maybe more than she was. She had to explain her mother why she had escaped from her room and returned next morning with Touya. He had to explain also the reason why he hadn't take Tomoyo home last night. The good thing is that her mother was out of town and maybe she wouldn't have to find out or that's at least what Tomoyo thought. The moment they spotted the house they could see three patrols outside her entrance door. They stopped the car in front of the gate and saw Sonomi talking on her cell phone and four police man checking the house.

"Oh my God…" Said Touya stepping out of the car followed by Tomoyo who obviously didn't expect such a view.

Touya closed the car door and took her arm.

"Come on…"

"You really don't have to do this." She said stopping. "You can go. I'll talk to my mother… you've done more than enough really."

It did sound tempting but of course he wasn't leaving her there.

"It's my fault you didn't get here last night. I should have brought you and I didn't so I have to explain that to your mother."

Tomoyo took a deep breath and felt a little relieved to know that Touya was going to save her for the second time in the same day.

"Mrs. Daidoujii, we are doing everything we can to find your daughter but please understand she hasn't been missing a long time, normally we have to wait 24 hrs to…"

"Do you know what could happen to my daughter in 24 hrs?! What do you think…" And before Sonomi could kill the policeman she saw Tomoyo walking with Touya.

"Tomoyo!" she said as she ran to her. "Oh my God…" she was hugging her tightly. "What the hell do you think you were doing huh?" she was obviously angry at her. "I leave for two days. TWO days and they call me to tell me you ran away with some guys in a car? Tomoyo, what is wrong with you?"

Tomoyo was looking at the floor, she didn't know what to say. Sonomi sighed and turned towards the policeman.

"Thank you for everything Captain. I'll take care of this."

"We're at your service Mrs. Daidoujii."

Touya was feeling ignored, he was being ignored. He desperately wanted to say something to Sonomi but what could he say?

"Tomoyo get inside…" said Sonomi and Tomoyo obeyed, then she turned towards Touya. "I'm sorry Touya. I hope she didn't cause you any problems. Thank you for bringing her home."

Sonomi turned and starting walking away.

"Mrs. Daidoujii…"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

She walked towards him.

"Touya I really don't think this is the time…"

"Don't you want to know why I brought her home? How she got to me…where she was?"

Sonomi crossed her arms and looked at him with the same arrogant and serious look in her eyes that was proper of her.

"My daughter will tell me what happened."

"Listen… I think that Tomoyo is not well."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, when I was with her she told me she felt… lonely. That's why she…"

Sonomi gave out a sarcastic laugh.

"Touya dear… Lonely? I have given her EVERYTHING she has ever desired. She is in the school she wants, she is in every possible artistic activity even when I think it's a total loss of time… she has her friends, why would she fell lonely?"

Sonomi was clearly being blinded by something, he didn't know what it was but she clearly didn't see that Tomoyo was suffering.

"I think you should talk to her…"

"Listen Touya… I thank you because you brought my daughter back but I won't permit you to tell me what I should do or stop doing…"

"Mrs. Daidoujii I didn't mean to…"

"She's 15 years old… she is in the age where she thinks that drinking and going to parties is the best thing in the world. What that girl needs is to learn that she doesn't make her life by her own, that she needs to understand that I have to work and I can't be receiving calls telling me that she left with some guys and didn't return!"

"But…."

"Thank you… for coming Touya."

That was it. She wasn't going to listen to him, it was useless. He started walking towards the main gate thinking about the way Sonomi was being blinded by her work. He turned to see the house before getting into the car. He could see Tomoyo staring at him from a window, he waved his hand and she smiled. She and her mother needed to talk, to tell the truth but he had no clue how this could happen.

Sonomi entered Tomoyo's room and saw her watching outside the window.

"I don't know what else to do with you Tomoyo…" she said sitting on her bed looking at her daughter. "It's the second time or third time you do this… you go out of the house and go past the security and I really don't know how you do it but you do!... I mean…"

Tomoyo turned towards her mother. Her heart was pounding heavily and words were gathering in her mind everywhere. She was angry, sad and confused and she felt it was time for her mother to know this.

"I'm sorry mom…"

"Is that it? You are sorry? What…" Tomoyo raised a hand making her stop talking. Sonomi was too surprised, Tomoyo had never behaved like this with her.

"I have always… Always been the daughter you want. I have said, done, and behaved as you've told me since I was a little girl. You want me to obey you and to be here at home but… Do you know how horrible it is to get home everyday and find out that I'm alone?"

"Tomoyo come on…" he mother was not even listening.

"Do you see? You don't even listen! I'm doing all this because I can't be here… I… You are never here…" Tomoyo was now starting to cry. "Sakura left to China, I don't have any real friends… every one talks to me because I had the best 16th party on the city… I have no real friends and you don't even care. You are never here and I…"

Sonomi was looking at her not believing what she was saying. She had tried to do everything for her daughter but maybe she had been trying to hard when the only thing Tomoyo needed was for her mother to be with her. Sonomi stood up and went to her daughter.

"Tomoyo I'm so sorry…" She extended her arms to hug her but Tomoyo didn't move. She was just standing there looking at the floor. She blamed her mother for what she was feeling. "I did and I'm doing everything for you Tomoyo… I'm so sorry."

Tomoyo looked at her and hugged her tightly, they were both sorry and they wanted to fix it now that they could listen to each other.

The next morning….

"Hey Kinomoto we'll talk later all right?"

"Sure…"

Touya entered his dormitory. He had got into trouble for missing school a day before but it was worth it. He left his books on the desk and checked the phone machine. He had one new message.

"_Hello, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but this is a message for Kinomoto Touya…"_

He knew this sweet voice, it made him smile.

"_Um… hello Touya it's Tomoyo… Um… I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday you were my salvation really… but anyways I'm baking…a cake… and I was wondering if you wanted to drop by and…you know… have a piece or something… well, I'll be here if you want… thanks bye…"_

She sounded pretty good and calmed. It made him smile again.

"Well…well..well…" said Reigi, his roommate who had just come out of the bathroom. "You don't waste any time do you…" he said teasing him.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" said Touya not being able to stop smiling.

"You know that's illegal, she's 15 and you are 22…"

"Shut up…" he said getting out of his room.

"Her mother might kill you first!" Reigi couldn't help it but laugh at the situation. "Kinomoto…Kinomoto… you really like trouble…"

--

a/n SOOOOOO people!! I hope you liked this chapter.. More interesting things coming please revieewwwww.. love ya!


	3. Sugar and Spice

A/N: hello! Sorry for the delay and thanks everyone for your reviews, now, this is one of the chapters I love. I remember that cake… It was awful and hard and tasted like… well I can´t remember but it was certainly not good hahaha… enjoy.

Chapter 3 Sugar and Spice

"…and then you pour the milk…careful miss…"

Tomoyo was trying very hard to bake a cake. She had just started her lessons with the house cook but she was not exactly good at it. They had both spent at least 3 hours and she had ruined three cake mixes by now.

"Good…good…" Carlotta was a big, kind and funny Spanish woman who had been the cook in her house ever since she could remember. She was very patient with her even when she knew it was hard to teach Tomoyo.

"All right… Now I have to pour a little bit of flour…"

"No miss, wait!..."

Too late… Tomoyo had ruined it again.

"I'm so sorry…" said Tomoyo for the 10th time that afternoon.

Carlotta sighed and looked at her.

"Listen miss, cooking is an art. You have to be patient in order to learn. What you have just poured into the mix is powder sugar not flour…"

Tomoyo felt stupid. How could she not tell the difference when it was written on the box…POWDER SUGAR… in big red letters. She didn't know why she was quite nervous of having Touya coming… if he was ever coming.

"I can't do this…" said Tomoyo dropping herself in a chair.

"Of course you can miss…" said Carlotta, then she looked at the clock. "Listen miss, You have the recipe here…" she said handing her a paper. "Remember what we have been practicing and just read before pouring anything into the mix ok?"

"Wait, wait… are you leaving me here?"

"I have to go and see if they have all the ingredients for dinner miss..."

"But I can't even tell the difference between salt and sugar…" she stayed quiet for a moment. "All right… that made me sound so stupid…"

"Miss…"

"All right then…"

Carlotta chuckled.

"You will be fine…" she said looking at Tomoyo. "I'll be back in a while all right?

Tomoyo nodded and Carlotta left her alone in the kitchen.

"Come on Daidoujii…" she said to herself. "How hard can this be?... ok… here we go again."

Touya had decided to go to his father's house before going with Tomoyo. He wanted to wash his clothes and get some books. When he entered the house he saw his fathers suitcase and shoes in the doorway.

"You know I'm glad to have you here son but please next time try not to blow the kitchen off…"

Fujitaka had come into the kitchen looking as calmed as always and was looking at Touya with his arms crossed.

"Hey dad! How was your trip?" he said smiling at him.

Fujitaka smiled back but there was something else. Touya knew his father and also knew that he never showed his emotions even if he was mad at something but he knew that smile of his.

"What is it dad?" he asked a bit nervous.

"Son…" Fujitaka walked towards him. "I would like you to explain me the reason why I received a call from Sonomi Daidoujii, this morning, apologizing for not calling earlier to thank me for the attentions to her _daughter_ two days ago… in _my_ house…"

_Crap…_

Touya was absolutely speechless. He now understood why Sonomi had been so calmed when he took Tomoyo back, she thought his father was at home.

"So…" Fujitaka kept looking at him not imagining the reason why Tomoyo had been at his house with his son when he was out of town.

Touya took a deep breath.

"Ok dad… I know this will sound awful but please wait until I finish…"

"Well son, you better start now you're making me nervous…"

Touya tried to explain everything to his father in the best way it could occur to him.

"…and well, I took her up to my bedroom and I slept in yours…"

Fujitaka didn´t say a word. He was still processing the fact that his son had spent the night alone in his house with a drunken girl who happened to be Sonomi´s daughter.

"We woke up, had breakfast and took her home… I guess her mother supposed that you were here."

Fujitaka kept looking at him.

"Dad, come on…" Said Touya smiling nervously at him. "Don´t look at me like that…"

Fujitaka shook his head.

"I´m sorry Touya but…" he sighed. "It´s just that I´m impressed by all this. First Tomoyo drunk in a college party and YOU having to bring her here unconscious just… I just can´t believe it…"

"So, you´re not mad at me?" he said hesitating.

"Of course not, Touya…" he said laying a hand in his shoulder. "Though I still think that you should have told me, but I´m glad you could help Tomoyo in time, who knows what could have happened if you hadn´t entered the room…"

The simple thought of it made Touya angry, how could there be people wanting to hurt a young innocent…

…_beautiful…and completely…_

"Touya?" his father talking to him receiving no response from him "….Touya!"

"I´m sorry dad…"

"Are you all right?" he said looking suspiciously at him.

"Yeah… yes…"

"I´m just concerned about that guy… I mean I´ve seen you fight, are you sure you didn´t brake any bones? The nose perhaps?" Fujitaka loved teasing his son like that.

Touya smiled then looked at his watch. "I have to go dad…" he said rushing to the door.

"Oh…Any important appointment?"

"Yes!.. I mean no…" he wasn´t looking at him. "Tomoyo invited me for a cup of tea and some cake she is baking…"

And in a second Fujitaka was looking at him walking rapidly in the street.

"Kinomoto, Touya…." He said chuckling. "Oh my…"

Meanwhile in Tomoyo´s kitchen…

"All right…" said Tomoyo taking a cake carefully out of the oven and placing it on the table. "Well, it doesn´t look that bad…"

The cake in fact didn´t look bad at all and it smelled pretty good too. She took a stick to check if it was ready and then he placed it in a clean plate to let it cool down.

"…the tea…" she prepared hot water for the tea and also the frost for the cake.

She then heard the doorbell ringing and hurried up to the kitchen monitor, there he was, standing in the front door talking to the guard.

"Oh gosh…."

She was very excited though she didn´t know if it was because of the fact that Touya was in the front door or if what she was really feeling was fear for her mother to find out she had invited him when she was way beyond being grounded. She took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen into the hallway and then to the living room where Touya was already waiting. The moment she entered the room he stood up and couldn´t help to smile at her.

"I see you´re alive…" said Touya which made Tomoyo smile.

"Yeah…" she bit her lip. "My mother wasn´t that hard on me…"

"So everything is… good?"

"Oh sure..." She said making a gesture with her hand. " …except, of course, for the fact that I´m grounded for the rest of the month."

"Ouch…"

"And that I have two extra bodyguards who will follow me until I marry or die… whichever happens first according to my mother."

"Hey come on Tomoyo!" he said walking towards her and taking her hand. "See the bright side, you only have 26 more days on the month and I bet that if you behave your mother will consider again the extra bodyguards thing."

She sighed.

"You don´t know how thankful I am that you were there Touya…" She looked at the floor. "Well, the cake is waiting! "

They both started walking out of the living room but Tomoyo stopped for a moment.

"Um… listen, I´m sorry I´m taking you to the kitchen but It´s the only place where we won´t be disturbed as the cook arrives in another two hours or so…"

"No problem, Tomoyo."

She smiled. "I can´t believe I was wearing that blouse I…" she shook her head at the memory.

"You kind of looked sexy…"

_Did I just say that out loud?_

Tomoyo turned towards him with a half shame half surprised look. She was flattered by the comment and it wouldn´t have bothered her that much except for the fact it was coming from Touya. It wasn´t exactly the comment but the way he had said it. He gave her the slight hint he was having a flashback of her in that blouse which made him smile mischievously.

…_say something!!! Say something!!! No__, no… stay quiet Touya you tend to say stupid things at this hour in the afternoon…_

Touya kept fighting with his inner self while Tomoyo was still looking at him without moving. It might have been a few seconds but Touya thought of it as an eternity, he was so ashamed that he decided not to talk fearing he might say another related comment so he started scratching his head instead. Tomoyo then looked at the floor before speaking again.

"I…." she was trying to find the right words. "Did… I didn´t say… or… do anything I should know about of… I mean with…" she pointed at him while speaking. "I mean…."

_No, you just threw your arms around me and kissed me gently…_

Though Touya was having flashbacks but he just smiled at her and shook his head.

"Good…" she sighed half relieved as she didn´t completely believed him but she was satisfied with the answer by the moment.

Touya was watching Tomoyo while she was pacing around with the cups and cake spoons. She looked so lovely in that pink blouse and white skirt. She was not anymore that little girl who used to spend her afternoons at his place playing with his sister. He could hear his roommate´s voice telling him that she was only 15 and he was 22 but, so what, it's not like he was going to date her or be something else... they could be just friends.

"…here´s the sugar or honey for the tea…" she said placing a recipient on the kitchen table. "What is it?" she said as Touya was looking at her.

"Nothing…" he said pouring some honey into his tea. "It´s just that I remembered the first time you came to my house…"

Tomoyo smiled at him.

"I remember I opened the door and you were standing there with your blue dress. With those big beautiful amethyst eyes of yours."

He made Tomoyo blush and smile at the same time. He was telling her this memory as if speaking of his own cute little sister.

"You were so shy and nearly spoke to anybody, even to my sister." He then took a sip of tea. "Now look at you, you have grown up…"

"Stop it Touya…" she said smiling. "You´re starting to sound like my mother."

They both laughed. Then Touya took the cake spoon to give a try to the cake, he cut a little piece and started chewing.

"How is it?" Said Tomoyo nervously.

"It´s… good…" he said hardly swallowing.

"Good?…" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes well, it´s like…" he made a gesture like trying to find the right words to describe it. "...like a bit of..."

"It is awful isn´t it?" she said looking at him.

"No!... no…"

"...liar…"

After a few seconds of looking at each other they started laughing like silly.

"I´m sorry…" said Touya still laughing. "But it tastes like a lot of, well, flour…"

Tomoyo couldn´t do anything but laugh at her failure.

"Oh gosh…" said Tomoyo sighing. "You know I spent half the afternoon trying to bake a decent cake…"

"Well, maybe you just need some practice again I mean, you used to be so good at cooking class in elementary, I remember Sakura used to tell me about your perfect pastries and cakes and also her crappy ones…"

They chuckled.

"I know but… I could only do it because there were people helping me and also I was always asking the teacher a thousand questions. Also I hadn´t bake anything since fourth grade."

"As I said, you need to practice again."

They stayed silent for a moment then Touya looked at his watch.

"I better be going now, I´m supposed to meet some classmates to finish an essay due tomorrow."

They both stood up and Tomoyo walked him to the front door.

"Are you sure you don´t want to take a piece of cake for later?" she said teasing him.

"Oh no please…" he said taking a step back. "I rather survive the night." He said smiling.

Her jaw dropped.

"You are so mean…" she said pushing him gently. "I will recover my "baking-the-most-wonderful-cake" gift and YOU will beg me for a piece of my delicious cakes…"

"Take care Tomoyo." He said and then left.

Tomoyo closed the door behind her and climbed up the stairs.

"You look so happy mistress…" said one of her maids who Tomoyo had passed walking without even noticing.

"Oh… really?"

"Yes, miss. I hadn´t seen you smiling like that for a long time."

Tomoyo smiled back at her and then went into her room.

A/N: thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this particular chapter, and just for the record, I burned two cakes before that one. R+R bye!!!


End file.
